


【贾尼】中篇/短篇合集

by 374276694



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2020-02-28 22:35:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 24,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18765661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/374276694/pseuds/374276694
Summary: 贾尼中篇，短篇，所有被老福特屏蔽的部分。





	1. Chapter 1-4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：Tony第一人称；部分章节涉及复联4剧透，章节皆有提醒；CL公司设定借用《底特律：变人》内设定。  
> 更新方式：周一～周五日更。  
> 篇幅：全文10万+，每篇2000+  
> PS：全文发在Lofter，账号是：顾黎昕Lancey

Chapter 1-4  
“既然有空间跳跃模式，你来接我的时候怎么没用？害我被抓。”我略带不满地指控道。  
“您在降落时触发了地球的侦测罩时，距离最近的探索779号就接到了指令。而我本想说服您解除战甲带您躲过特派侦察部队，来为我争取一些时间先到您身边，但结果，您也知道。”Jarvis遗憾地表示，“我提醒过您被抓之后的风险，但您一如既往地选择无视。若不是侦查豹刚好检测到您，没有我的阻止侦察部队甚至有权对入侵者实施就地枪决。”  
“可你当时只说了会遇到麻烦，谁知道我会直接被抓去做手术？”我苦恼地摸摸胸口，感觉就像自己被切除了一个重要器官一样怅然若失，而被植入芯片和血清的事实更让人难以接受。  
“对不起，sir，虽然我有权利监控手术过程来保证您的安全，却没有权利阻止手术进行。这是写进联邦基本法的重要条例，如果您不进行手术，就无法获得公民身份。我已经用尽办法尽早为您取得了合法公民身份，只是秘密保存在政府大厦的芯片做最后检测时发现了问题，重新铸造花了两小时。”  
我耸耸肩，无奈地长叹口气，拿起Jarvis倒好的酒杯一饮而尽，正感到味道奇怪时，抬头正对上Jarvis不赞同的目光，他沉声道：“Sir，虽然我的确值得信任，但请您下次在决定摄入体内任何物质之前先检查一番。”  
“哦，拜托！别说得好像你不会在我决定把任何东西放进嘴里之前先把它里里外外分析个遍，不过，我喝了什么？”我仔细感受了下口腔里怪异的口感，有种自己喝下了葡萄汁与青草香的混合剂。  
“是营养剂，sir。”Jarvis将杯子收起并站在我身边一步远的距离，“您刚才摄入了今日的所有必备营养物质，我猜测您在飞船降落后可能会想要来一个芝士汉堡而不是一份蔬菜沙拉配果汁，因此我不得不这么做，毕竟以您的健康为第一要务是我的原则。”  
看来打了ATC血清也不代表我可以用咖啡代替所有饮品，用甜甜圈和芝士汉堡代替万恶的营养餐。  
真可惜。  
我吐吐舌头示意Jarvis继续他方才中断的讲述，随着飞船窗外景色的变换，Jarvis继续道：“随着我对您的不断搜寻，Miss Potts已经渐渐步入老年，于是我在SI董事会投票辞退她之前回到了公司，在我们两人的共同努力之下我接手了SI，为了隐瞒我AI的身份，我们选择对外宣称我是您改造的新型变种人。”  
“你一直说‘Miss’，”我调整了一下坐姿，为心里浮出的猜测感到痛苦，我用沙哑的声音说道：“她一直……难道……我是说……”  
“是的，sir，Miss Potts终身未婚，并对外坚称她嫁给了SI。”  
God……  
我听见内心尖锐的击打声一下下落在我满目疮痍的心脏之上，我挣扎着发问：“可你说，她在我失踪的一年后就放弃了。”  
“是的，sir。但Miss Potts只是放弃了搜索，而不是放弃了等待。并且直到2059年12月25日生命终结之时，她也不曾放弃过等待您的归来，她只是把这份等待交给了我，她最后的一句话是‘替我迎接他回家。’。”Jarvis极尽所能地观察着我的表情，仿佛生怕哪个单词说不对让我难过。  
我张了张口，许久后终于说道：“Jarvis，拿一条毛毯来。”  
“当然，sir。”Jarvis转过身离开飞船客舱的同时，我感到自己的双眼以肉眼可见的速度迅速模糊，我站起身慌忙地寻找着可以抹去眼泪的纸巾，无头苍蝇一般转了一圈后颓然坐回沙发上，我胡乱扯起T恤的下摆将被泪水打湿的面颊整个埋了进去。  
过了仿佛一个世纪那么久，我突然感到自己被一条毛毯包裹了起来，随即而来的还有一个微凉的拥抱——静默无言而宽慰人心的，来自Jarvis的拥抱。  
“请不要哭泣，sir，整个宇宙都会为您黯然神伤。”Jarvis的声音近在咫尺，让他话语里的温情被无限放大。我吸了吸鼻子，慢慢从这个拥抱中撤离出来，笑着看他，“哪怕对我来说这也太夸张了，Jarvis，整个宇宙才不会因为我哭黯然神伤！你的词汇库都更新了些什么乱七八糟？咱们得给你安排次检查。”  
“当然，sir，您想检查什么都可以。”Jarvis说着起身，淡笑着看我，“但我建议您先换上新的T恤，您身上这件看起来不太得体。”  
“听着，dear，”我一把扯下穿在身上的灰黑色棉T恤，在换上Jarvis给我带来的另一件AC/DC文化衫时说道：“Tony Stark就是得体的代言人，所以哪怕我正身穿乞丐服，我也是最得体的。想知道为什么吗？”  
“因为您是Tony Stark。”Jarvis淡笑着半蹲下身为我整理凌乱的发型，他缓声继续道：“您能穿着衣服已经非常得体了。”  
哦，god，让我怀念的调侃又回来了，天知道我要是再继续被Jarvis天马行空的恭维话轰炸下去，都要怀疑他爱上我了。  
虽然经过这一段时间的相处，我不难发现Jarvis已经产生了清晰的自我意识，但问题是，他是否能产生爱的能力？毕竟一百年的进化没准真的能让AI彻底进化出感情而非模拟。  
思及此，我不禁感到忧心忡忡，我自然期望Jarvis产生情感，只是产生情感后呢？我忍心放他与自己心爱的人离开吗？毕竟对方为我管理了SI几乎一百年，就算我是他的管理员和创造者，这一百年也已经足够把那微薄的人情还清了。  
可是如果他没有产生情感……我在Jarvis满含温情的目光中搜索着最微小的变化，最终还是不愿意相信这些都是机器模拟出的感情。但话又说回来，如果他真的产生了感情，那么他会爱上谁？当然不是说Jarvis不爱我，他当然爱我，但我说的爱和我们之前的感情不同，我说的是爱情，不是我们之间这种类似于亲情和友情的混合体。  
我很好奇，究竟何时丘比特之箭会光顾Jarvis那人工制造的心脏？那个幸运的人……又会长什么样子？


	2. Chapter 3-4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：Tony第一人称；部分章节涉及复联4剧透，章节皆有提醒；CL公司设定借用《底特律：变人》内设定。  
> 更新方式：周一～周五日更。  
> 篇幅：全文10万+，每篇2000+  
> PS：最近查得严，疯狂害怕账号被封，所以还是发到AO3保险些。

Jarvis的双唇柔软而湿润，我猜测他在吻上来之前肯定刻意用湿热的舌尖浸润过干燥的唇瓣。

而他的舌头……

我打赌Jarvis绝对能用它做更多复杂的事情，比让我腿软更复杂的事情，不过它现在似乎致力于在我的口腔内如台风过境一般横扫所有区域。我感觉到Jarvis放开了我握着杯子的手转而将它固定在我腰际敏感的一侧来回摩挲，他的手臂原本该是我双腿发软时的唯一支撑，但它却只是让我的情况更加严重。我放开酒杯改为两手紧握住Jarvis的双肩，企图找到支点。

湿热的气息互相交缠，从相抵的下半身传来的快感和激吻带来的缺氧症状让我浑身燥热的同时双眼发黑。所幸异常激烈的吻结束得恰到好处，就在我能承受的临界点被突破之前迅速收尾。我大口呼吸着新鲜空气，与此同时感受到他凑近我的耳边满含笑意地说道：“您硬了，sir。”

该死！

我仓皇后退狂奔进浴室关上门，再三思索后还是反锁好才去找被我丢在浴室角落里的收集盒和润滑剂，而这一次我很快就成功了。

我盯着收集盒里的白浊，不敢相信自己真的在高潮时在内心呼唤了Jarvis 的名字！

平复心跳后我带着收集盒离开浴室，果不其然Jarvis还在房间里，他的手里握着打开的贮存盒，似乎认定了剩下的工作都应该交给他，我将东西放进他的手里，有些不自然地说道：“以后，不许这样。”

“Okay，sir。”Jarvis娴熟地进行着手头上的工作，分明是第一次进行这项工作却能让人产生一种他是专家级别的错觉。

我的目光忍不住从他颀长的双手转到他的双唇附近游弋，意识到自己的行为之后我干咳几声，道：“听着，J，虽然没有埋怨你的意思，但是如果你在一开始就给我注射了那该死的ATC血清，后面这些事本不该发生。”

“虽然注射ATC血清的人类没有一个出现排斥反应，但您可能会，所以我绝不会冒这样的风险。哪怕联邦法律规定没有注射血清的人类不得取得合法公民身份，我也绝不会鲁莽行事，特别是当事情涉及到您的生命安全时。”Jarvis低垂着头专注于手上的工作。

原来如此……

“那么……关于刚才的问题，”我看着Jarvis有条不紊的动作，道：“你觉得我刚才最需要的是一个吻？”

“计算结果显示这会让您的收集工作更加轻松。”Jarvis完成了稀释的收尾工作，带着贮藏盒来到卧室门口，说，“祝您晚安，sir。”

我看着已经被关上的房门哑口无言，摇了摇头回到床上睡觉，瞪大了双眼全无睡意。毕竟被自己的造物吻到双腿发软这种事情，显然无法什么能让我安然入睡。

隔天醒来，我在床上愣神很久都没有从昨天接踵而至的离奇情况中回过神，一切就好像一场由潜意识引导的猎奇梦境。

“Friday？”我尝试着喊了一声，并在心里祈祷回应我的能是Jarvis的声音，我奢求他会用充满禁欲气息的英伦腔告诉我，我并没有被虫洞扔去一百年以后。可惜回响在房间里的却是Friday中规中矩的问好声和天气预报。

我认命地叹口气，起床沐浴。

新的一天总是会开始，就像这一天照旧会结束一样不可撼动。时间的流逝不以人的意志力为转移，这是我早已明白的残酷现实。

Jarvis不在，如今需要他出面的场合太多，想必他此刻一定忙得不可开交。我咬着备好的三明治站在偌大的客厅空间里四周环视，三两下解决早餐后带着咖啡走进了实验室。我有太多的新想法需要实现，而这其中最主要的，就是制作新的Mark系列。

一百年后的高科技给我带来的不仅是冲击，还有数不清的便利，而在Friday的帮助之下，我仅仅用了一天时间就完成了Mark最新系列的核心研发和技术更新，我把剩下的工作交给Friday后，吹着口哨走出了实验室。

我来到客厅的开放式厨房和餐厅，一眼就看到了摆在餐桌上的是一份蔬菜沙拉和一块精致的黑椒牛排，甚至还有一杯葡萄酒。

Jarvis不见踪影。

接着是第二天，第三天，甚至之后几天陪着我外出的都是Dummy。当我第一次走出SI大厦时我才突然明白，Jarvis解除了对我的芯片控制权，而这个想法开始让我察觉到不对劲。

今天已经是第六天……

我带着Dummy漫无目的地走在街上，眼神空洞地扫视着人群，这时却突然看到人群里有一个戴着仿制钢铁侠装甲头盔的小女孩一蹦一跳地随着人流向前。我僵硬地盯着她，突然感到一种奇异的熟悉感，却又想不起来究竟是什么。可没想到她竟然在这时来到我面前，我看不到她的脸，但能听到她用稚嫩的声音问：“可以给我签个名吗，钢铁侠先生？”

我一愣，万万没想到她竟然会向我索要签名。但我还是毫不犹疑地在她递过来的白色卡纸上大笔一挥签完名，并看着对方收起了那张卡纸，动作谨慎至极。

这小小的插曲让我原本萎靡下来的情绪恢复了高涨，我搭上Dummy的肩膀，指着前方的咖啡店，问：“谁想来一杯咖啡？”

此刻Dummy也只好耸耸肩，表示全都听我的。

整整一周时间我都没有见到Jarvis，虽然我也没有开口询问Jarvis的消息，但现在的情况就好像是他在刻意避开我。

是因为那晚的吻？

我端着咖啡心不在焉地看着一层玻璃之外经过引擎改造并正在重新喷漆的悬浮车，一边吩咐Friday把电视投影打开。显示屏里面容姣好的女主播正好在播报关于Jarvis的新闻：“……实属于Stark Industries名下分公司的CYPERLIFE在昨日早9点第一次开放私人订制更新服务，而在今早九点，CL已摆脱近一个交易周的跌停板惨状。本台获悉，Mr.J将于今晚受邀参加联邦商会举办的慈善晚宴，并以SI的名义为政府部门及各事业单位捐赠行政辅助仿生人1000名，约合5千万联邦币。”

哈！我心想，这下Jarvis被我抓到了！没时间回家看daddy，却有时间参加什么晚宴？真是孩子大了不好管教！


	3. Chapter 5-2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 警告：Tony第一人称；部分章节涉及复联4剧透，章节皆有提醒；CL公司设定借用《底特律：变人》内设定。  
> 更新方式：周一～周五日更。  
> 篇幅：全文10万+，每篇2000+  
> PS：存稿充裕，放心入坑，求推荐，求评论🥰  
> PPS：因为一个大家都心领神会的原因，还是发到403了，点外链～

“不，当然不。我已经说过不止一次，你是自由的，不被我束缚。懂吗？”我抬手握住Jarvis的双肩，“我已经不知道该怎么跟你解释了，honey，因为我说多少遍你都没有在听。”  
“我承认，您说得没错。”Jarvis说着，向前一步靠近我，在我嚷嚷着“私人空间”时缓缓说道：“但我的充耳不闻，就像您残忍的视而不见一样。”  
“Jarvis！”我紧蹙着眉低吼，企图用声音里警告的成分让此刻已过分靠近我的超级AI停下他危险的动作。  
“您的心跳加速，体温上升，眼神游离。Sir，您知道这意味着什么。”Jarvis嘴角噙着一抹笑，那笑里带着胸有成竹的了然，“既然您一再重申我的自由与不被束缚，我猜测我之前的所有的克制与隐忍也毫无用处，您说是吗？”  
随着Jarvis慢条斯理的话语，他灵巧的手指探入衬衫下摆来到勉强挂在我身上的长裤裤腰边缘，我狠狠吞咽一下，低咒一声：“Shit……”  
“诚实地说，我至今仍在研究您随机且万能的脏话。”Jarvis没有停下他肆虐的动作，我感受到耳廓的肌肤正被他的鼻息包围，只听他哑着嗓音道：“不知您刚才那句，是什么意思，sir？”  
妈的！我浑身一颤，虽然心里知道Jarvis是故意用他那禁欲的英式腔调和送气音带来的挑逗诱惑我，但我还是乖乖选择上钩。  
坦白来说，要从与自己的造物调情的震惊中回神的确耗费了那么几秒，但要知道，我也不是刚发现Jarvis对我的念头。况且我是Tony Stark，是那个“没错，他妈的我的确总是遇上爱恨纠葛的倒霉事，但是，眼前的人性感得足以让我放下那些顾虑一小会”的感官主义者。  
因此，我随着Jarvis的动作顺势半坐上洗手台，同时抬手挑起Jarvis光洁的下巴，带着一抹万用万灵的性感微笑开口道：“你要的一分钟肢体接，sugar，但是，你只有这一分钟，懂吗？”  
Jarvis不可置信地半张着嘴，足足过了四五秒才继续道：“我以为……您忘了。”  
“别说傻话，我可是Tony Stark！”我飞快地说，并好心提醒道：“顺便一提，你还剩50秒。”  
Jarvis看着我，也没有因为被我催促而感到不满或被冒犯，他只是抬手调出一个一分钟时间倒计时，让它显现在镜面上，然后凑近了我，在不触碰我的状况下直接将我逼到了这宽大的白瓷台最里侧，背部紧贴上冰冷的玻璃，随即才慢条斯理地宣布道：“不，计时要从这一秒钟开始。”  
随着Jarvis话落，一秒钟之内我同时感受到双臂被镜后伸出的机械臂攥紧、衬衫和长裤四分五裂、以及一个令人窒息的热吻，和一双四处点火的手。  
“舒服吗，sir？”从安置在镜子后的一处扬声器里传出Jarvis语调平稳的询问声，我在心底翻个白眼同时尽量聚集理智斟酌着力道咬了一下在我口腔内如台风般横扫的舌尖以示警告，可这一咬却像是让Jarvis的理智强行下线。  
迷糊间我感受到原本被Jarvis骨节分明的手揉捏得充血挺立的柱体被包裹进湿热的口腔，随即那只放挑逗过我的脆弱的手毫不犹豫地微曲两指进进了我由于急喘而来不及闭合的口腔……哦，F**k，我还没来得及洗澡……  
Jarvis灵活的指尖在我的口腔内搅动沾取着津液，同时也打散了我最后一丝理智。观赏过我每一场床上表演的Jarvis无疑非常清楚我的每一个敏感点，随着渴望的急速攀升，直到那被津液沾满的指尖来到后方的入口处时，我才迟钝地反应过来并急喘着阻止：“No、don't……”  
从一方面来说，Jarvis是听话的，因为他没有更进一步。但从另一方面来说，他此刻一边用力吮舔前方又按压刮挠后方的行径简直让我紧张到几乎窒息。  
我像一只被扔在海岸上的鱼一般急喘，我紧靠着身后的镜子企图支撑因为腰部无力开始下滑的身体。Jarvis也明显发现了我的动作，他操纵机械臂将我向前推向他，给了我一个所有曾为我做过Blowjob的女士都无法达到的深度。  
随着几次超越人类极限的深入，我轻易就被推上了感官的巅峰。  
我带着凌乱的呼吸撑起身去看狼狈的自己，却正巧看到Jarvis在站直身体的同时探出舌尖舔了一下湿润的嘴角，那性感的模样让我挪不开眼。  
真是造孽……  
我怔怔地看着他，问：“你吞了？”  
他理所当然地点点头，握住我带着些微刺痛的腕部摩挲两下，眼里泛着水光的温柔：“我会在机械臂上加一层硅酸凝胶，以防下次弄伤您。”  
“等等，下次？”我抽回手腕抱起双臂，装出一副气势凌人的高傲姿态，哪怕此刻自己衣衫不整，“我记得自己只给了你一分钟。”  
言下之意自然是，没在中途叫停你就感恩戴德去吧，还贪图下次！？  
“事实上，您许诺的一分钟还剩21.79秒。”Jarvis慢条斯理地挽起袖子，轻轻笑着，眼里是危险的暗色光芒：“您想现在继续？”  
“No way！”我连连摇头否认，“开什么玩笑！刚才、刚才……”说着说着，我自己反倒先败下阵来，Jarvis不可能说谎，这不仅因为我有超过10种方式能在瞬间戳穿他的谎言，更是因为Jarvis从不说谎，他也许会偶尔隐瞒真相，但绝不会说谎。  
我回头去看镜子上的倒计时显示，发现果然如Jarvis所说，还剩21.79秒。  
“Shit！我的一世英名……”我抬手揉乱了自己的头发，挫败感已经破坏了我方才的好兴致，毕竟谁在High过之后得知自己成了“快枪手”都不会开心。  
“您是说您作为花花公子的一世英名？”Jarvis语气里的愠怒让我挑挑眉，我的目光从他的双眼来到他被撑起帐篷的下半身，我了然一笑，道：“终于体会到我每次被你打断时有多火大了？”  
“实际上每次来打扰您的大部分是拯救世界的伟大事业。”Jarvis一针见血地说出事实，抬起手来为我整理衣衫。


	4. chapter 6-5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 警告：Tony第一人称；部分章节涉及复联4剧透，章节皆有提醒；CL公司设定借用《底特律：变人》内设定。  
> 更新方式：周一～周五日更。  
> 篇幅：全文10万+，每篇2000+

“Damn，Jarvis，你认真的？”我尝试着挣扎两下，却发现自己的双臂彻底被固定住了，也就是说，我无法启动战甲，Tony Stark被困在了一个消毒仓里。  
这太蠢了。  
“我非常认真，sir。”Jarvis说着，操纵消毒仓的仓门开启，我眼睁睁地看着对方将我的战甲戒指拿走放到了距离我相当遥远的实验桌上，然后他又慢条斯理地走回来，长腿一跨整个人进入了狭窄的消毒仓内，仓门随即关闭。  
“你搞什么鬼？”我没好气地抱怨道，“这地方一个人都站不下。”  
“您有三次机会解释，sir。”Jarvis说着缓缓抬起右手覆上我的左颊并徐徐下滑，我感受到他微凉的指尖顺着脸侧的线条一路向下，然后他的拇指按住了我因为紧张而上下滚动的喉结，他沉声道：“之后我可不一定会听。”  
我要卖了Jarvis，我暗暗咬牙发誓道，等这件事结束之后，我非卖了这个胆大妄为的混蛋不可！  
“我记得之前Friday……”我才刚开口，Jarvis就摇了摇头，他带着颇为可惜的神态拆穿了我：“如果您是想说之前Friday企图将100年来的新信息整合上传到您芯片的那次，那么我可以给您提个醒，您当时因为被我的‘崇拜’吓到了，所以没有完成信息上传。”  
哈，我自嘲一笑，听出了Jarvis语气里夹杂的不满，笑道：“怎么？难道今早我应该直接在全联邦的民众面前承认他们的领主实际上是个因为性冲动而误以为自己坠入爱河的小处男？拜托，我青春期的时候对着一面墙都——F*ck，Jarvis！”  
我挣扎着企图躲避Jarvis无处不在的双手，可他却完全不把我的反抗放在眼里，他一边隔着衬衫揉捏我平坦前胸的颗粒，一边扯起一抹邪魅的笑，“不管您怎么给我灌输那些您自认为正确的理论，我都不会听。所以您还是集中注意力，想想该怎么完美地骗过我，或者，您也可以选择如实回答。”  
“嘶——”我倒吸一口凉气，来自胸前的折磨让我心烦意乱，而此刻舔咬着我耳垂和耳廓的粘腻的水声和一路传导向下的阵阵电流则让我的理智游离，我咬牙切齿地说：“你、在……影响我……思考！”  
“如果不这么做，您天才的大脑说不定真能找到某个完美理由来欺骗我。”Jarvis理所当然地说，“容我提醒一句，您还剩下两次机会。”  
“你先放手……”我挣扎着摇头，决定走迂回路线，“我们出去冷静下来到客厅坐着好好聊，我快站不住了，Jarvis，别这么残忍。”  
不知是我话语里卖惨的部分占了上风，还是可怜的语气博得了同情，Jarvis竟然真的放开了我。可还不等我高兴，Jarvis却直接打开仓门将我扛了出去。我抗议着叫嚷，最终也只能与救命的战衣戒指遥遥相望，最后被带出实验室。  
我强迫自己冷静下来观察着动向并思考对策，奈何须臾之间我就被Jarvis扔在了宽大的真皮沙发上，我甚至都来不及保持平衡，Jarvis高大的身躯已经整个覆上来，他俯身捉住我欲挣扎的手臂，道：“昨天就想这么做了……”  
说着，他单手将我的双手手腕扣在头顶，得空的另一只手缓缓将我的衬衫纽扣一颗颗解开。我感受到他湿热的气息一路顺着耳垂来到颈部，他的唇齿在我无处躲藏的颈部肌肤上研磨雕琢。  
我咬牙努力维持几欲溃败的理智，却见他抬起头来，鼻尖抵上我的鼻尖，轻轻笑了。  
我感觉得出他非常享受控制我的过程，只听他不紧不慢地说：“昨天就想把放浪形骸的您压在这里，撕碎您被那些女人碰过的脏衣服。”  
他说着，我便真切地感受到了衣服在他的摆弄之下完全敞开，他的手一路向下直接握住了我此刻因为紧张而半勃的性器，用极重的力道揉捏着。  
“Jarvis……”交织着快感的疼痛让我蹙眉低喘，我紧咬着牙关呼唤着此刻掌控着我的AI的名字，他微微撑起身体俯身看着我，问道：“就和我在一起，只有我们两个人，不好吗？您分明在享受，为什么要抗拒这种感觉？女人真的那么有吸引力？”  
我被他挑逗得腰部发软，腿部也因为紧绷而颤抖着，此刻我已经没心思回答他的问题，我的全部注意力都集中在渐渐攀升的快感上，没有了任何反抗或者是回答的能力。  
而在我沉沦在快感的浪潮中不能自拔时，我的双手手腕却在这时被从沙发扶手处伸出的机械臂攥着绑上了我刚才被卸下的领带。Jarvis得到自由的另一只手先是擒住我的下颚在我半张着嘴急切喘息时吻了上来，随后又在我毫无反抗之力的时候直接将我的裤子拖拽到大腿根部，干涩的手指就这样硬生生地挤了进来。  
我挣扎着扭动身体，此刻说不出一声拒绝的我只能用行动来表示不满，可就在这时，由于Jarvis挑逗我前端柱身的那只手此刻已经被前液浸润，于是他狡猾地左右手一换，我便顿时失去了任何挣扎的力气。  
湿润的指尖在进入时更加便捷也更加迅速，他修长的指尖带着残忍的里道一路向里直击那敏感脆弱的一点。我原本紧闭的双眼顿时睁大，我因为激动而下意识紧闭的牙关遭到了Jarvis唇舌的阻止，于是来不及吞咽的唾液就这样顺着嘴角滑落，浸润了我身下的皮质沙发。  
Jarvis笑着微微后撤身体将我整个人都捞了起来，此刻我衣衫不整地跨坐在他身上，身后的手指正一进一出地模仿着插入的动作，我甚至根本不知道此刻在我体内的是几根手指，我软着腰低垂着头靠在Jarvis身上，额头抵着他的肩部，睁开眼便能看到他挑逗我前端的手。  
我呜咽一声闭上眼睛，只听Jarvis的气息也有些不稳，他低哑着嗓音说道：“用您的这里也可以很舒服，sir。”  
他说着，就像好像害怕我会出声反驳一样每一次进入时手指都会擦过那一点，让我只剩下喘息低吟的份。  
不过是须臾之间，我便非常轻易地在Jarvis的手中释放了出来，可此刻Jarvis指尖探入的动作已经不是为了让我舒服，而像是一种惩罚一般让我疼痛地感受着被撑开。


	5. Chapter 8-1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 警告：Tony第一人称；部分章节涉及复联4剧透，章节皆有提醒；CL公司设定借用《底特律：变人》内设定。  
> 更新方式：周一～周五日更。  
> 篇幅：全文10万+，每篇2000+  
> PS：存稿充裕，放心入坑，求推荐，求评论🥰  
> 

我安下心来将脖子以下的身躯全部沉入水底，仰头向后靠上舒适的防水浴枕，而我的手也自然而然地向下伸去。  
我尝试着在脑海里唤起一些引人兴奋的画面，可越是尝试就越发现自己所能想到的大部分冲击性画面里面都带有某个让人又爱又恨的超级AI。  
我的目光又忍不住瞄向了摄像头的位置，咒骂一声后无奈地说道：“算了，进来吧，我知道你就在浴室门外。”  
话音刚落，浴室门应声被打开。Jarvis还穿着陪我健身时的那一身装扮，暗银色衬衫紧紧包裹着他身材比例精准的上半身，量体裁衣的黑色西装裤又勾勒出他完美的臀腿线条。只见他开关门的动作一气呵成，转眼间他已经来到了浴缸边，一言不发。  
我看着目不斜视盯着我的Jarvis和他那整洁美观的一身装束和那坦然平静的面容，心想看等一会儿你还怎么保持这幅样子。  
我抬起自己湿淋淋的手往Jarvis的衬衫上弹了几滴水，慢悠悠地说：“脱衣服。”  
Jarvis微微蹙眉，“您确定？我以为——”  
“衬衫，“我说着缓缓站起身，在心底为Jarvis此刻紧紧追随着我的视线暗暗得意。我抬起手来指了指对方身上的衬衫，又道：“只脱衬衫。”  
Jarvis晦暗不明的视线在我的身上转了一圈，而我也毫不遮掩地给他看，我甚至向后靠去坐在了浴缸边沿处，又背靠上与边沿紧贴的装潢精美的浴室墙壁，静静欣赏着Jarvis迂缓脱衣的动作。  
Jarvis的肤色极白，那肤色若是放到任何其他人身上，都会因为苍白到了病态的程度而有失美感。但当Jarvis拥有着这样的肤色，当他向我展现出他如雕像一般绝美的身体线条时，那白色却相得益彰，将他整个人都衬托出了一种非人的神圣感。  
“你还说我是神……”我喃喃一句，忍不住对他招了招手，示意他靠近些。  
Jarvis将衬衫工整地叠放在洗手台边的浴巾架上，转身双手越过浴缸直接托在我大腿两侧的浴缸边沿处。他俊秀的面庞凑得极尽，但此刻眼里却有一丝未解的疑惑萦绕其中，“无论您打算做什么，我建议您提前讲清楚程度，否则我可不敢保证自己能在您临阵退缩的时候刹闸。”  
我狡黠一笑，放肆地双手抚上了对方保持恒定温度的仿真皮肤，顺着肌理线条从胸肌处缓缓向下，我听见了自己慵懒的笑声，指尖依然清晰感受到了对方的紧绷。  
“Sir，”Jarvis抬起我的下颌，让我正在欣赏美景的双眸与他晦暗不明的眸子对视，“我只问最后一次，您要做到什么程度？”  
哈，这下不玩假正经那套了？  
我愉悦地勾勾嘴角，但又及时调整面部表情装处一副苦恼不已的样子，直到感觉Jarvis已经处在暴走的边缘，我才说道：“你看……就保证这整个过程中没有你的dick也没有我的anus参与，如何？”  
Jarvis的表情明显一愣，但不到一瞬的时间他便恢复了如常的表情，尽职尽责地追问道：“您确定没有其他限制条件？”  
“嗯……再加上，只要一次高潮。”我谨慎地再次添加上一道限制条件，左思右想，虽然觉得Jarvis的气场有点诡异，可这家伙每次都在这种时候因为表现出的侵略性太强而让我无所适从，所以我也没有多加顾虑，只是反复确认了自己的限制条件不会出什么岔子之后放心地宣布道：“好了，开始吧。”  
一宣布开始，我就感觉到自己在一阵晕眩里被Jarvis扛在肩上带出浴室扔在了床上，甚至还不等我开口，Jarvis就强势地用吻封住了我的双唇。  
营养液的味道在我的口腔里蔓延开来，清新的果香浓郁而让人上瘾，我闷哼一声勾住Jarvis的脖颈加深这个吻，口腔里每一个敏感带得到Jarvis的眷顾时我都清晰的感觉到了自己的颤抖，他实在太会接吻，而且分寸掌握在让我晕眩却不致于窒息的完美状态之下，这让我这种本身对于在性事里接吻持敷衍态度的人都投入起来，说实话，我几乎爱上了这种感觉。  
原先有热度的躯干在进入卧室接触到冷空气后有一些回凉，可唇齿交缠的亲昵让我渐渐投入起来。由于之前从未在任何一场性事中作为被动的一方，所以这一刻的新鲜感和轻微抵触让我的感官被无限放大。  
Jarvis的指尖温度稍凉一些，因此当他的右手以极其缓慢的速度抚上我灼热的柱身时，我本能地颤抖了一下。Jarvis向后微微撤开，左手抚着我的下颌线，拇指轻推着我的下巴尖向上，我颈部的肌肤完全暴露出来，Jarvis低下头来舔咬品尝着，须臾后抬起头来，微笑着说：“Sir，你没有设定时间。”  
时间？  
我闭了闭眼感受着Jarvis对我下身的撩拨，快感汇聚在腰际又传感到全身，我等待身体不会因为这种程度的撩逗而呻吟出声后，才敢开口说：“你以为，我现在是25岁？”  
“当然不，sir。”Jarvis说着，低头摩挲着我的颈间，“不过以您现在吻痕消失的速度，我相信血清一定给您的身体带来了诸多改变。所以，100分钟还是可以支撑的。”  
“100分钟？”我如临大敌地缩了缩，“你想杀了我吗？”  
“当然不，”Jarvis说着，紧了紧右手的动作换来我的一声闷哼，“不过我倒真的想把您的这里切下来。”  
什么！？  
我原本就紧张的情绪被他这句话吓得更加紧绷，可这一次我甚至连一毫米都不敢动，我明显感觉到被点燃的欲念正在急速降至冰点。  
Jarvis因为我的一连串反应笑了，他俯下身来轻轻地在我色泽深沉的下身顶端落下几记轻吻，我看着他的动作，同时听到他带着笑意的嗓音缓缓传来：“您的反应真可爱。”  
“可爱？”我几乎是怒吼着，“Jarvis，这种事情不能用来开玩笑！”  
Jarvis笑了笑，心不在焉地恢复了手上的动作。


	6. Chapter 8-2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 警告：Tony第一人称；部分章节涉及复联4剧透，章节皆有提醒；CL公司设定借用《底特律：变人》内设定。  
> 更新方式：周一～周五日更。  
> 篇幅：全文10万+，每篇2000+  
> PS：存稿充裕，放心入坑，求推荐，求评论🥰

必须承认的是，Jarvis的手上功夫显然很强，且不说他有权限观看我的每一场床上表演，更重要的是他完全可以在熟悉我敏感点的同时靠在线搜索的优势用绝不重复的刺激方式来让我双腿紧绷。我看着他修长的手指如变魔术一般旋转揉捏着重新点燃了我的渴望，听到他用几不可闻的声音说道：“我看着您用它满足了无数名媛巨星，sir，那对我来说可绝对不是愉快的经历。”  
我哼了一声本想发表意见，但随着Jarvis加快的撸动，我腰间一软倒下上半身，随即感受到Jarvis从我的下腹开始缓缓向上吻，来到了我胸前因为兴奋而挺立起的乳尖，他轻轻舔了一下，我感受到一股电流在胸前炸开。  
“但我很感谢那些教学视频，让我在能够亲自给予您快感之前，有机会全面且深入地学习。但我至今有个问题想问，您为什么从不让她们触碰您的胸部？”问句结束，Jarvis抬起左手抚上我胸前左边挺立的乳尖，又张口含住了右边的，一边揉搓，一边轻咬，同时伺候性器的右手也节奏跌宕，变化万千。  
糟糕……  
我感受着来自下体和前胸的双重快感，深呼吸的同时突然感受到了自己被快感逼红的眼角，过强的感官刺激一波一波涌到下腹，Jarvis那磨人的动作几乎让我崩溃。  
“不行！”我抬起右手拖拽Jarvis脑后的铂金短发，左手也按上Jarvis骨节分明的左手，企图让他停下对我前胸的左右夹击，结果不仅没有成功制止他的行为，反而他仅仅是一抽手改为左手向下，右手攀上我被舔咬到敏感红肿的右乳尖上刮挠按压，张口含住了左边。  
一波波快感冲击得我再拼凑不出气场坚定的拒绝，直到我的前胸整个都麻了，而且泛着水光，这时Jarvis才终于抬起头，他说道：“您作为花花公子的名声，不允许您在床上表现出哪怕一点能因乳尖刺激而兴奋的迹象，对吧？”  
我双眼盯着天花板，假装听不到Jarvis的声音。说实话我一直知道男性对于乳尖刺激的积极反馈实属正常现象，可是我心里总觉得被人如此对待简直太gay了。不信随便抓个直男来问，看他喜不喜欢被床伴发现这种并不必须还有点奇怪的敏感带！  
等等，我好像已经不算直男了……  
Jarvis在我装死的反应中得到了答案，他浅笑着凑上前来在我的唇上轻轻一吻，然后欠扁地问道：“您听说过用胸部高潮吗？”  
“没有，”我立刻否认一句，也不管腿间的脆弱还掌握在对方手里，我威胁道：“而且你也休想这么对我！否则你以后都别想再碰我一下！”  
“可您之前没把这一条加入限制条件。”Jarvis指出这一事实，论点句句在理：“我反复确认过，不是吗？您先是拒绝把过程延长到100分钟，然后现在又拒绝胸部高潮。您自己没把这些加进限制条件，现在还连续两次拒绝了我的提案。”  
“我不管，反正就是不行。”我的态度异常坚决，“而且我非常认真。”  
“我也非常认真，sir。”Jarvis说着，抬手捏住了我的下巴，啃咬着喉结处，随后他下了最后通牒：“您只能二选一。”  
“早知道你要弄这么多花样，我还不如自己动手。”我扶着额头在脑海中告诉自己一定要记住现在的窘境，这样下次被诱惑的时候还能用这一刻的惨痛教训让自己冷静下来。  
“我需要知道您的选择，sir。”Jarvis说着，用手指轻轻揉捏起我仍旧半麻的前胸，威胁道：“否则我就选自己更感兴趣的那一项进行。”  
“你真的把一场娱乐搞得太复杂了。”我闭着眼睛尝试忽略持续不断的快感，最后哑声道：“100分钟，我选坚持100分钟，但你别再碰我的胸，懂吗？”  
Jarvis在我话落之后果然改变了进攻方向，他轻而易举将我的双腿扛在肩上，以一个极难的姿势将我充血的器官吞了进去。我感到自己的身体只有肩膀以上还接触着床面，蝶骨向下的部分全部凌空且毫无可以借力的点。  
但此刻富有技巧的抚摸和深深的吞吸让我瞳孔收缩，我感觉自己好像一条被海浪拍到沙滩上的鱼，因缺水干渴窒息。我收紧臀部，开始感到高潮近在眼前，可突然之间，Jarvis竟然用手狠狠捏住了性器根部。  
“Jarvis！”我不可思议地喊着，似乎不相信Jarvis竟然敢做出这样的事。  
“您理解错了，sir。”Jarvis放下了我的双腿再次伏在我身上，温柔地在我被汗水浸湿的面部撒下细碎的吻，含笑说：“这可不是什么娱乐，这是对您昨晚出去寻欢作乐的惩罚。”  
去TMD惩罚！  
正在我要发飙时，Jarvis就以一个吻彻底堵住了我的不满，他全无保留的凶狠吻法让我眼前一阵阵发黑，只感觉到Jarvis的手似乎又来到了我因为被打断高潮而欲求不满的茎柱。我转动着迟钝的大脑，在下一波快感渐渐强烈的时候挣扎着，企图想一些别的事情来转移注意力，并尽量拼凑着威胁的字句：“下一次……如果你再截断我的高潮、我一定会——”  
“嘘……”Jarvis一边安抚着亲吻我的耳垂，一边用他那无处不在的手播撒快感，“您只要坚持得久一些就好。说实话我也不想把您的宝贝玩坏。虽然它调皮得讨人厌，但毕竟它也是您的一部分。”  
哼，我在心里冷哼一声，心想这家伙根本就是站着说话不腰疼，既然想让我坚持得久一些，为什么不降低一下刺激等级？说一套做一套，只怕他是真的很享受看我这样求而不得的狼狈样子。  
时间就在这痛苦和愉悦参半的过程中一点点流淌，我虽然能感受到在血清的作用之下我的身体素质的确加强颇多，可奈何心理素质这种东西不是药剂能改变的。  
随着又一次在即将高潮时被Jarvis用手直接堵住柱身的铃口，我急喘着长吟一声，紧绷到高高拱起的身躯跌回冰凉潮湿的床面，我深吸着气，几乎感觉不到四肢。


	7. Chapter 8-3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 警告：Tony第一人称；部分章节涉及复联4剧透，章节皆有提醒；CL公司设定借用《底特律：变人》内设定。  
> 更新方式：周一～周五日更。  
> 篇幅：全文10万+，每篇2000+  
> PS：存稿充裕，放心入坑，求推荐，求评论🥰

“Sir，喝水。”Jarvis说着从一个安装了四角滑轮的机械臂端来的托盘上拿起水杯，我颤抖着撑起身体顺着他的动作喝了几口，说道：“你知道吗，我现在真的已经不那么奢望高潮了，我想睡觉。”  
“您会想要的。”Jarvis笃定地说着，从托盘里拿起精油瓶将它倒上我腿间的器物，宣布道：“会让您非常满意。”  
我冷笑一声，看着Jarvis再次将魔爪伸向长久处在充血挺立状态下而分外敏感的柱身，挑衅般地说道：“我感觉自己现在都要因为节奏太慢睡过去了！”  
“放心，sir，我会刚好在100分钟时限到达时将您送上高潮。”Jarvis说着，左手撑在我的身侧，俯下身来到我的耳边，低喃道：“但在哪之前，我需要完善测试您敏感带刺激反馈等级的任务，现在进度是75%。”  
耳廓被Jarvis舔弄着，水声和灼热的气息让我感觉自己整个右边身体又热又麻，只听Jarvis说道：“6级，sir，这可是仅次于性器和胸部意外目前来说最高的。”说着他将我翻过身来俯趴在床上，我刚要回头去看Jarvis的动作，这时他半裸的身躯就缓缓贴合上来，随着他的动作我被抬起的腰肢下方垫进了一个两个枕头，还不等我抗议，突然感到双腿被分开，我虽然知道Jarvis答应我的事情就绝不会食言而肥，可心里还是有些忐忑。  
这姿势太被动。  
我趴伏着感受到Jarvis的吻从我的后颈处随着脊柱的延伸一路向后，而他的双手也缓慢地顺着腰际线来到了胯骨的位置。即便我不能像Jarvis一样通过摄像头来弥补人眼的盲区，但此刻我却非常清楚Jarvis的视线正集中在哪里。  
“别紧张，sir。”Jarvis说着，慢慢俯下身去，我感受到他的气息正逐渐靠近我毫无防备的后方，但他却在越界之前停了下来，带着笑意说道：“我不会做什么。”  
是啊，我心想，好像现在这种程度还不够你在心里乐开花似的！  
可正在我在心里吐槽的当口，Jarvis的舌尖却突然轻轻来到了我囊袋后方的那一块皮肤上，虽然那里的确并非我明令禁止的地带，但因为距离实在太近，丰富的感觉神经末梢在Jarvis的调动之下竟然源源不断地向尾椎部位输送快感。  
重点是，他的唇舌虽然集中在那块柔软肌肤上，但他坚挺的鼻梁却有意无意地触碰着我后方的穴口，我咬牙切齿地攥紧拳头，刚想出言警告就被Jarvis撸动柱身的动作带走了理智。我索性把脸埋进双臂之间拼命抵抗起这份快感，正在这时，Jarvis虚攥着的拳头却开始越收越紧，动作也随之越动越快，而舔吻的动作也转成了轻扯撕咬。  
我闷哼着拼命去想一些可怕的东西转移注意力——Pepper不赞同的目光、Cap烦人的唠叨、甚至回忆起Rhodey有一次醉酒后不小心吐了我一身…… 我拼命想着，却又被拽回了这副不争气的身体里，快感一路顺着脊椎往上爬直击大脑，由于中枢神经系统的兴奋，我紧绷着全身等待下一次被遏制高潮，但Jarvis却没有抑制我逐渐失控的快感，随着眼前出现一阵白光，我感受到阴茎几乎是抽痛着射了出来，接着第二股缓缓如水一样从铃口处外溢。

我长长地呼了一口气，感觉自己像是刚刚经历了一场战争一样疲惫。我拖着被汗水浸透又疲惫不堪的身躯进浴室洗澡，再出来时原本一塌糊涂的床单已经被替换一新，于是我呈大字型直接朝床上扑了上去，甚至没有理会站在一边的Jarvis。  
“您把棉被压在身下是无法帮助您保暖的，sir。”Jarvis说着，捞起我的腰身单手就整个将我带离了床面，眨眼之间等我再躺回床上时，身上已经多出了一层轻薄却绝对保暖的绒被。  
我舒服地蹭了蹭面颊旁的绒被一角，只听Jarvis梦呓一般说道：“我知道您在生气。”  
闻言，我睁开了疲惫的双眼，只见Jarvis跪在床边，语气痛苦得引人心碎，“请尽快爱上我，sir，否则我真的不知道自己还会做出什么失控的事。”  
我闭上了眼，心想如果我不是因为爱他，又何必让他这样翻来覆去折腾却只是骂两句泄愤？虽然是的，Jarvis的仿生实体的确战斗力极强，可我现在经过了血清的加强，又怎么会连他都对付不了？退一步来讲，就算我只是平凡的血肉之躯，可这一路走来，我钢铁侠何时被人胁迫着做过什么事？  
唯有那些我真正在意的人与事，我才会用那些隐藏在毒舌或玩笑背后的体谅和妥协来选择成全。举例来说，人人都嘲笑我惧怕Pepper，可只有我们二人知道，那只是因为我深爱着她。  
而如今面对Jarvis，我再次变得不忍心、也不想去真正反抗。但当我从他那时时活跃的控制欲和担忧里窥得了那颗爱我的心时，我又怎么舍得拒绝？  
抱歉了伙计，我在睡着之前在心底暗暗说，谁让你连这么浅显易懂的事情都想不通？所以我才不会傻呼呼地在被折腾一番之后还冲上去深情表白。  
毕竟以我个人作为范例，每个人都知道不能太惯着我，否则我可是要上天的！哦，不对，我本来就能上天！  
想到这里，我开心地蹭了蹭柔软的枕头，放松下来沉入了梦境，而我相信这会是自我来到这个世界以后睡得最安稳的一次。  
隔天醒来，果然神清气爽。  
我哼着歌完成晨间沐浴后仅在腰间围了一条毛巾就来到客厅，此时Jarvis正在做早餐，他穿着一条深灰色棉质运动裤站在咖啡机前，咖啡机左边的烤吐司机正在加热，而右边烤炉上的平底锅中传出阵阵培根和煎蛋的香味，Jarvis回过头来目光深沉地看着我，道：“您醒得比平时早，还有15分钟才七点，而且您今日只用了一半的时间就完成了晨浴。”  
我得意一笑，拿起Jarvis在话落后盛进白瓷盘里的吐司咬了一口，问：“怎么样？喜欢daddy的突击检查吗？”


	8. Chapter 10-1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 警告：Tony第一人称；部分章节涉及复联4剧透，章节皆有提醒；CL公司设定借用《底特律：变人》内设定。  
> 更新方式：周一～周五日更。  
> 篇幅：全文10万+，每篇2000+  
> PS：正文存稿完结，求推荐，求喜欢，求评论🥰  
> PPS：本子（精校➕特典）预售中：通贩地址 （禁止家长代拍）➡️ https://detail.tmall.com/item.htm?id=597519568762

Jarvis说着，恢复了舱内的灯光，此时飞船已经向着不知名的目的地进发，这时我这才发现眼前的休息舱完全是一个装潢精良的卧室模样，可现在不是在意这些的时候，我心底有点急躁，问：“不是，我是想说——”  
“Sir，”Jarvis再次打断了我的话，语气有些疲惫，“我拜托您，就一次，先想一想我的感受！”  
Jarvis说着，抱住了我半撑在床边的身体，他将头部抵在我的腹部，声音瓮声瓮气地难过至极：“我不喜欢您成为钢铁侠，去负担去承受那些您本不需要在意的东西。可您喜欢，所以我选择了支持，选择一次次亲眼见证您身处险境，为您提心吊胆。可这一次，我不会放纵您的仁慈。”  
什么？  
我对Jarvis的控诉有点莫名其妙，心想他以为我是什么？八点档连续剧女主角还是什么？  
于是我叹口气，严肃地命令Jarvis抬起头来，并在与他四目相对时说：“你到底看了多少脑残剧才会以为我的思维模式跟他们一样天真烂漫？”  
Jarvis有些愣神，他的动作稍稍向后，问道：“那您是想说什么？”  
我摇摇头半坐起身靠在床头，怅然若失地说：“我就是想第一个过去跟她叫板而已，你不知道抓住坏人的犯罪证据，然后第一个去跟对方摊牌，打斗一番、最后大获全胜的套路吗？我带你看经典电影的时候你不会都在后台看玛丽苏神剧吧？”  
“哦……”Jarvis此刻的表情看上去有些傻气，“可她是您的孙女……”  
“就算是我的女儿也决不能允许她胡作非为，Jarvis，她很有可能杀了不少人，那个超能力解放团里都是仿生人，本体可能已经被杀了。”我一想到这里就感到一阵头痛欲裂，我Stark家怎么还能冒出这样一个杀人狂魔。  
Jarvis点了点头，操纵屏幕放出正在直播Anna Graham被联邦警方逮捕的过程，她一言不发全程低着头，那样子看起来还真让人有点于心不忍。  
“明天一早联邦委员会就会开庭审理此案。”Jarvis说着，靠近了半靠在床头上的我，心不在焉地拨弄着我的衬衫扣，语调十分缓慢地说：“事情都解决了，sir。”  
我笑了笑，心想原来这就是为什么他直接把我往床上带的原因。我看着Jarvis近在咫尺的俊颜，听到他说：“我猜，现在这个时机应该符合您所说的‘之后’，对吧？这次您可不能——”  
不待他的控诉说完，我抢先一步吻了上去。Jarvis的唇瓣柔软中又带着令人欲罢不能的韧性，这让我忍不住轻轻张口去含住了他饱满的下唇。  
可还不等我为抢占先机欢呼雀跃，Jarvis那如疾风骤雨一般强劲的攻势就逼得我连连败退。  
我在他毫无保留的狂吻中闷哼推搡着，企图获得一丝喘息的机会。可我的反应却刚巧起了反效果，我感到自己的腰身被带着一路向下躺倒回床上。整个人夹在松软的床与Jarvis的胸膛之间，我的双手抵住对方坚硬的胸膛，感叹这家伙身材真好，不知道下面……  
想到这里，我的手便不老实地向下摸索去。可随着我探索真相的迅速进展和Jarvis开始沉重的呼吸，我的推搡也从半推半就变成了殊死抵抗。  
“怎么了？”Jarvis敏锐地察觉到了我行动中力道的区别，于是尽快放开我，并关切地问道：“您不舒服？”  
“你，该死的！”我边喘息着，边坐直身体向后躲去，“那是什么鬼东西！？”  
Jarvis顺着我的视线看向自己的裆部，随即困惑的表情变为释然，道：“Sir，您吓到我了。”  
“我TMD才被吓到了！那尺寸根本反人类好吗！”我歇斯底里地站起身慌不择路地寻求酒精支援，可奈何这休息舱内根本没有酒柜，搜索无果后退而求其次从一个镶嵌在舱体内冰箱里拿出一瓶冰水痛饮一番，方才头也不回地吼道：“你以后，离我远点！”  
“您会喜欢的。”Jarvis一边说着一边从身后搂上来，在我挣扎间他的右手覆上我垮间的脆弱富含技巧地揉捏着，并诱哄道：“会很舒服，我保证。”  
我闷哼一声不再敢随意挣扎，毕竟此刻脆弱的器具被能徒手折弯钢铁的手掌控着，一个不小心若是被断子绝孙也太冤枉了。  
我屏住呼吸仰头靠在Jarvis的肩膀上，他暗笑的低喃近在我敏感的耳廓间环绕，他的左手探进单薄的衬衫中四处摩挲着落下星星火种，并渐渐来到我敏感的前胸处。我双腿无力整个人摇摇欲坠，理智就像离开火堆的微弱火星一般，只闪烁几秒便消失殆尽。  
该死……Jarvis经过上一次对我身体所有敏感点刺激反馈的测试之后，我甚至怀疑他呼出的每一口气息都是直朝着我的某一个敏感点而去的。  
我感受到他的手指隔着我身上的西装裤上下揉搓着我敏感的胯间，但那力道却又太轻了，隔靴搔痒的折磨着我脆弱的神经，我呼出一口灼热的气息，命令道：“衣服，脱、脱掉。”  
Jarvis闻言将我转过来面对他，并顺势将我抵在就近的舱壁上，他的右手顺着我的腰线向下来到我的臀肌后侧充满暗示性地捏了两下，又揉了揉，好像爱不释手似的。  
随后他整个身躯靠上来，右腿插入我微微分开站立的双腿之间，用他结实的大腿前侧肌肉抵住我胯间已经抬头的器物，却依然只是微微磨蹭着，节奏缓慢地挑逗着我，很明显是不愿意痛快地让我舒服。  
“Jarvis！”我咬牙切齿地低吼一声，双手揪住眼前这个伪君子的衣领，问他：“你TMD到底还要不要做！？”


	9. Chapter 10-2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 警告：Tony第一人称；部分章节涉及复联4剧透，章节皆有提醒；CL公司设定借用《底特律：变人》内设定。
> 
> 更新方式：周一～周五日更。
> 
> 篇幅：全文10万+，每篇2000+
> 
> PS：存稿完结，求推荐，求喜欢，求评论🥰
> 
> PPS：本子（精校➕特典）预售中(14号截止)：通贩地址 （禁止家长代拍）➡️ https://detail.tmall.com/item.htm?id=597519568762

掌控节奏的AI扯起一丝性感而高冷的笑，他慢条斯理地抬起双手来，不由分说地将我的双手向后反剪，并用左手轻易地握住我在身后交叠的双手手腕，而右手则是抬起我的下巴，在我唇上留下一个一触即走的轻吻。  
太慢了，我听到内心深处急切的叫嚣，因为我根本不敢去细想，按这速度来计算，何年何月这场性事能结束。  
只听他说道：“虽然我爱您，可这不代表我对于您三番两次在性事上拖延、逃避、玩弄我的感情的行为，以及莽撞行事害我担心的行为没有任何不满。所以，今天如果真的要做，您会吃苦头。”  
我听着Jarvis的控告，就着仰头的姿势扬起一个玩世不恭的微笑，还不等我说出任何话语，Jarvis就以一个吻封住了我的嘴。他用自己柔软的双唇碾压着我，动作轻柔细腻，却又不容许我躲藏犹豫一下，直到磨得我双唇都快麻了，他才缓缓地将舌尖探了进来。灵活的舌头在我上颚神经最敏感的前端轻扫两下，接着便开始强势地挑逗起我的舌头。他的右手捏着我的下颚，迫使我的嘴巴张开任由他攻城掠地，我品尝着营养液的甜美，并着急地吞咽着以防止两人交缠的唾液因为口腔容积过小而渗出，可由于Jarvis的舌头实在是让我太舒服，我不过是一个晃神，就感觉到津液顺着嘴角缓缓地流了下去。  
该死……我闷哼一声，开始挣扎。Jarvis撤了撤身体，抬手用右手拇指抹掉了那碍事的粘稠液体，但下一秒却直接半钩着我的下巴将拇指伸进了我的嘴里，抵在我的舌尖下方。  
我皱起眉，还不等抗议Jarvis已经将拇指抽了出来，他说道：“您口腔内的温度高于平均值。”  
“所以呢？”我有些不知所云，笑着开了个黄腔：“你这是干什么？要跟我玩角色扮演？Dr. Jarvis？”  
“您要不要换个方式享用营养液？”Jarvis说着，状似心不在焉地用湿润的拇指碾着我的下唇，“顺便，也许尝一尝人工精液的味道。”  
什么？  
我愣了一下，没想到Jarvis会提出这样的要求，可现在这种气氛之下若是拒绝又会让Jarvis觉得我是嫌弃他。权衡利弊之下，我开始尝试着挣脱开他的钳制。  
“您在挣扎，”Jarvis若有所思地看着我的动作，“和我的预计相符。”  
我转头方才挣脱开他轻托我下巴的右手，然后用下巴尖指了指他的下半身，道：“相符个屁！你觉得我现在这个姿势能给你做blowjob？”  
Jarvis明显没反应过来我竟然就这么轻易答应了，他原本大概都做好了威逼利诱的打算，只见他张口说话时竟然还有些不连贯，“Sir，您、呃，答应了？”  
“我觉得聪明人都知道在我反悔之前把嘴闭上，love。”我边说着，边感觉到自己的双手获得了自由。  
我笑了笑，得到自由之后首先做的第一件事就是抬手推着Jarvis向后，我一路边走边去解Jarvis的白衬衫，后者顺着我的动作将衬衫下摆从长裤腰线处抽出，眼看就要把衬衫脱掉，可我却阻止了他的动作，“情趣，J，欲盖弥彰的情趣可不能被破坏。”  
我看着Jarvis缓缓又把已经褪至大臂的敞开着的衬衫搂了回来，随即视线便顺着他形状姣好的胸肌线条微微向下，并在两人来到床边时吩咐道，“坐下。”  
Jarvis站着有些犹豫，他提醒道，“Sir，我的西装裤——”  
还不等他说完，我就抬手制止了他的废话连篇，心想你一个小处男还想在上床这件事上让我吃苦头，我看再过好几百年都不一定！看我等会儿怎么报刚才的仇！让你脱衣服你不是不脱吗？那就给我穿着好了！  
思及此，我心里更是得意洋洋，于是话也不说，只是抬抬下巴指了指床，无声地催促着。  
Jarvis一看我不打算改变想法，也只好穿着长裤坐了下来。我居高临下地看了看眼前的美景，果断地跪了下来。  
可显然我现在的行为让Jarvis吓了一跳，他在我膝盖刚弯曲的时候迅速伸手扶住我下落的身躯，有些慌乱地说：“Sir，您——”  
“大惊小怪，”我调侃一句，笑着凑到Jarvis面前在他唇角落下一个吻，“淡定点，baby，这没什么。”  
听了我的话，Jarvis才犹犹豫豫地恢复了方才的坐姿，我单膝跪地抬起手来拨开衬衫一路顺着Jarvis紧致的腰线向下，托住Jarvis的跨侧，并兴致勃勃地凑近观赏Jarvis的腹肌，并在其上落下细碎的轻吻。我能感觉到Jarvis的下腹紧绷着，而他放在身侧的双手也渐握成拳。  
我的吻一路向下，来到Jarvis被西装裤包裹的巨物，我探出舌尖顺着紧绷的轮廓线条从上向下地舔弄着，Jarvis全身紧绷着，呼吸粗重。  
我顺着被浸湿的衣料又连续舔弄了几下，然后抬起头问：“隔着衣服感觉如何？”  
Jarvis笑了，似乎终于领会了我的用意，他抬起手来挑着我的下颌，俯瞰我的神态甚至带着点怜悯，“我告诉过您，我爱您不代表我可以忍受您玩弄我。”  
他说着，俯下身来单手揽着我的腰便将我整个人抱起来坐在了他的腿上，问：“您以为，我想让您做这个，是为了人类男性所谓的征服欲？”  
我挑挑眉，心想还能是因为别的？毕竟我也是男人，对于男性在床笫间会冒头的那点小心思可谓是了如指掌。  
Jarvis显然看穿了我的想法，他莞尔一笑，动手开始脱我的衣服，并在将我的衬衫脱下叠放整齐后徐徐开口，“我只是想让您等会儿好受一些，因为这里没有润滑剂。”


	10. Chapter10-3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 警告：Tony第一人称；部分章节涉及复联4剧透，章节皆有提醒；CL公司设定借用《底特律：变人》内设定。  
> 更新方式：周一～周五日更。  
> 篇幅：全文10万+，每篇2000+  
> PS：存稿完结，求推荐，求喜欢，求评论🥰  
> PPS：本子（精校➕特典）预售中(14号截止)：地址 （禁止家长代拍）➡️ https://detail.tmall.com/item.htm?id=598551563558  
> PPPS：因为某宝昨天抽风，所以我就把目录和第一个内页的信息都删了只留下封面，大家就假装它是笔记本好了🤣🤣🤣 之前入手本子的小可爱们也不必担心，重新做了排版，但字数有增无减哦🥰🥰

什么！？  
我愣住了，在Jarvis抬手解我裤腰带时慌忙抓住了他的双手，我问道：“你认真的？”  
“当然。”Jarvis说着，继续有条不紊地进行着手上的动作，好像我那拼命阻止他的双手只不过是放在他手上而没有施加任何力道一般，只见他轻易地拔掉了我的裤子和棉袜，并轻抚着我坐在他腿上的赤裸的双腿：“况且看到您跪着只会让我产生抵触情绪，还是现在好些。”  
此刻我全身只穿着一条白色四角贴身底裤跨坐在Jarvis身上，而反观Jarvis，除了开襟衬衫略显凌乱之外，整个人还是一副衣冠楚楚的模样。可还不等我感叹这种只有我半裸的尴尬状态，Jarvis就已轻松地翻身将我压在了床上。  
我感受到Jarvis身上那件衬衫下摆随着他的动作在我身上来回轻扫撩拨。  
Jarvis气定神闲地缓缓俯下身子，在我的额角落下一吻，随即柔声问：“冷吗？”  
明知故问。  
我哼了一声，也没说冷，也没说不冷，任由Jarvis自己判断。  
实际上，Jarvis知道我身体的各项数据，他也会随着我的身体反应调试中央空调的温度。  
他的这句话，只是在提醒我，现在几乎全裸的人，究竟是谁。  
还说自己没有征服欲，我翘起嘴角，抬起手来轻抚着Jarvis的脸颊，动作缓慢而温柔，语气却有些冷，“你要么就脱衣服，干脆利索地做，要么就滚。”  
“我太激烈，怕您受不了。”Jarvis说着，柔柔舔吻着我的脖颈处，右手先将我的内裤直接拽掉，随即屈指伸进我嘴里，徐徐说：“舔。”  
我依言动用舌头描绘着Jarvis微微有些湿意的两根手指，视线向上看着舱顶的暖黄色的灯光，感受到Jarvis挤进我的两腿之间，并随着吻一路向下轻咬上我胸前的肉粒。他的力道有些重，我下意识想咬紧牙关忍住呻吟声，可对方的手指却完美地阻止了我咬合的动作。  
我急喘了两下才忍住不发出声音，可是当Jarvis富有技巧地用牙齿去研磨肉粒根部并用舌尖去舔舐顶端时，我的忍耐也达到了极限，一声忍耐的呻吟从喉间溢出，眼底也有些泛红湿润。我抬头去看他埋在我胸前的头颅，Jarvis顺势将手指抽了出去，一条银丝随着他的动作拉长又消失，而Jarvis也抬起了头。  
“你是狗吗？”我有些咬牙切齿地问道，“又舔又咬的。”  
Jarvis听了我带着侮辱性的言论也没有表现出任何被冒犯的态度，他只是笑着吻了吻我湿热的唇瓣，然后问道：“您是猫吗？”  
猫……  
发情期的猫会叫春……  
我被Jarvis的话噎了一下，可又不好说什么，毕竟人身攻击是我起的头。只好憋下了心底的一连串反驳，就怕万一一句话没说对，又被怼回来。  
Jarvis见我安静下来，便奖励性地在我颊边不住地撒下细碎的吻，左手撑在我的腰侧旁，经过唾液润滑的右手也悄然来到后方，轻轻按压着。  
我深吸一口气，抬起双臂来搂上Jarvis的脖颈，并在他的耳边轻声说：“扶我起来。”  
Jarvis没有半分犹豫，毫不费力地就着这个姿势将我扶了起来，我们又改回到之前的姿势，他坐在床边，而我坐在他身上面对着他，双腿敞开。  
我果断地将Jarvis的衬衫扒掉，并让自己更加靠近了一些Jarvis，这个姿势让我能够微微抬头就吻上他美好的唇瓣。Jarvis也没有表现出任何不满，只是任由我吻着他，而他手上的动作也重新回归原位，并试探性地探入食指。  
灼热的不适感从后方传来，我中断了吻提腰仰头企图躲避这入侵，可Jarvis却微微低头再次瞄准了我胸前的凸起，用一波波快感来减轻我的不适。  
我轻哼一声，一手抱住Jarvis裸露的肩膀，一手插入他的发丝拉扯着。此刻，甚至连我自己都分不清我究竟是想拉开他，还是想让我们更靠近彼此。  
狭窄的空间里，只有粗重的喘息声在悄悄回荡着，因为没有润滑剂，Jarvis的第二根手指进得很艰难。但他的动作却按部就班地进行着，就像真的打算让我吃苦受罪一样，丝毫没有因为甬道的干涩而停止。  
我感觉到此刻性器正处在一种半挺立的状态，不上不下的感觉，很是难受。  
“停一下……”我吸了吸鼻子，本想说再这么下去我绝对会萎掉，可Jarvis的手指却不知怎么轻轻一勾，我突然感受到了一阵电流顺着脊柱直冲大脑，我一时之间毫无防备，随着本能便呻吟出声。  
Jarvis惩罚性地在我胸前的肉粒上咬了一下便离开了我的胸膛，他抬起左手轻轻在我的后背安抚性地上下抚摸着我微颤的身躯，在我耳边低声说道：“还以为您能忍耐更久。”  
忍个屁！  
我暗骂一声，知道他是故意的。明明熟知我的前列腺位置却一直完美避开了那里，只让我感受被撑开的酸胀不适。  
他是真的想让我吃苦头。  
我深吸几口气后终于感觉灵魂归位，可还不等我的抗议汇聚成话语，Jarvis却突然开始了前后夹击。  
他的左手来到身前我因为刚刚的刺激而完全站立起来的柱身上快速撸动着，而身后埋在我体内的手指也简单粗暴有规律地刮蹭着腺体，胸前已经红肿不堪的肉粒也被Jarvis又一次含住了左侧，玩弄撕咬着。  
我有些焦虑地在快感的激浪中挣扎，可无论如何也逃离不出Jarvis制造的快感漩涡，起起伏伏地低喘着，用尽全力逼自己不要呻吟出声。  
Jarvis看出了我的用意，他停下了舔咬，转而来到我的耳边，淡含笑意地说道：“叫出来，sir，没关系，这里只有我，以后也永远只会有我。”


	11. chapter 10-4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 警告：Tony第一人称；部分章节涉及复联4剧透，章节皆有提醒；CL公司设定借用《底特律：变人》内设定。  
> 更新方式：周一～周五日更。  
> 篇幅：全文10万+，每篇2000+  
> PS：存稿完结，求推荐，求喜欢，求评论🥰  
> PPS：本子（精校➕特典）预售中(14号截止)：地址 （禁止家长代拍）➡️ https://detail.tmall.com/item.htm?id=598246301644  
> PPPS：感谢小仙女们入手本子🥰🥰😘😘

以后……  
也只会有他……  
我模糊地想着，逐渐积累起来的快感也越来越强烈，我紧紧抱住Jarvis的双肩，将此刻已经通红的脸埋进他的胸膛，急促地喘着，“J……我、不行，我要、要射了！”  
“那就射。”Jarvis慢条斯理地建议一句，并含住了我的耳垂厮磨起来。很显然，听他愉悦的语气我就知道，他此刻有多满意我在他所给予的快感中迷失的样子。  
“唔……！”  
我在Jarvis渐渐加快的动作中开始失控，屏住呼吸感受到热流在我身上四窜，我睁开眼睛，刚好看到铃口喷射出的精液都精准地射在了Jarvis的腹部。  
我有些愣神，没想到这么快就直接射了。可Jarvis却毫不惊讶，似乎早知道这件事会如此发展，只是抬起右手来用那白灼沾满了自己的指尖，并将手指再次推进我的体内。  
“没有润滑剂，”Jarvis的语气若有所思，态度有些让人难以捉摸，“就只能用您自己的体液。”  
我看着Jarvis缓缓将所有浊液都一点点弄进了我的体内，他手上的动作虽然细致温柔，可额头却微微渗出薄汗。  
分明忍得辛苦。  
我不忍心看Jarvis这么强忍着，于是微微抬起臀部，离开了Jarvis的双腿，并示意Jarvis站起来，“把裤子脱掉。”  
Jarvis点头起身动作迅速地完成了我的吩咐，我目光有些不稳地瞥了一眼他腿间已然肿胀的性器，稳了稳心神，这才说：“69，知道吗？”  
虽然这么问了，可实际上，我问出口也不过是告诉他我的打算，并不真的是在问他知不知道。毕竟到了这种程度，我相信以Jarvis的性格，只怕没有几部GV是他没看过的。  
他肯定做足了功课。  
我看着Jarvis躺下，于是毫不犹豫地抬起身来背对着他跨坐在他的腰腹部。我深吸一口气，这才缓缓挪动臀部向后撤身，低头去靠近Jarvis性器的同时，我感受到Jarvis再次将手指伸进了我的体内，缓慢却不容置疑地搅动着。  
我忍住从身后传来的不适，集中注意力来看眼前硬挺的柱身。Jarvis的性器很干净，前端湿润着，显然是情动的反应。我看了两秒，握住柱身张口开始含，但吞的过程却很艰难。  
满布青筋的性器在我口腔内，这种体验，对我来说完全是第一次。  
我尝试着放松下巴去接纳口中的巨物，尽量想一些刺激唾液腺的事情来帮助唾液分泌，于是不一会儿，我终于用唾液将Jarvis的性器湿润了一半。而另一半，我根本吞不下。  
我艰难地吞咽着，舔弄着，心想以后一定要备好润滑剂。因为说真心话，哪怕Jarvis的性器没有任何异味还带着营养剂的香气，可这件事本身却是实实在在地让我提不起兴趣，而身后不断增加的手指也在转移着我的注意力。  
Jarvis对于自己现在进行的扩张行为似乎非常有经验，他知道在我紧张时适时按摩帮我放松肌肉，也知道在我放松的瞬间趁机多加入手指，于是没过一会儿，我身后的手指已经增加到了三根。  
它们在我的肠壁上刮挠着，又不时在我体内撑开，刺激着肠道分泌肠液润滑。虽然收效甚微，但我身后的甬道却在这一番刺激之下有些痒，不甚明显，却难以忽略。  
我闷哼了一声，却明显感觉到Jarvis的性器更加肿胀了一些。  
这下我就更吞不进去了……  
我发出一声抗议的闷哼，Jarvis立刻心领神会地停下了动作。他在我起身时也坐起身来，关切地抬手抚上我的脸颊，问：“您还好吗？”  
“我恨blowjob，”我叹息一声，没骨头似地整个人靠在Jarvis身上，说道：“以后，一定要准备润滑剂。”  
Jarvis笑了，那笑容里是全然的放松和宠溺，他疼惜地在我红肿的唇部落下几个吻，随即安顿我俯趴在床上。我感到腹部下方很快被垫上枕头，被扩张的穴口也一张一合地有点不舒服。可还不等我仔细感受这份不适，后穴就随着Jarvis俯身的动作被缓缓撑开，填满了。  
我屏住呼吸承受着这份感觉，心想反正今天已经射过了，剩下的时间只有等Jarvis完事就万事大吉。  
可Jarvis才顶弄了几下，我就感觉自己的整个腰都化了。我俯下身咬住小臂，随着Jarvis的动作前后晃动。  
Jarvis每次在插入时精准地蹭过前列腺，我的大腿内侧颤抖着，胯部下意识向前顶动着寻找对性器的刺激。而胸前被Jarvis玩弄到不去触碰也酥麻无比的凸起如今随着身后人渐渐加快的入侵磨蹭着床单。  
“Jarvis……”我开口呼唤着自家AI的名字，却没想到自己的声音此刻听起来是如此沙哑而慵懒，我又呼喊了一遍，“J……”  
被呼唤着名字的超级AI在我光裸的肩头落下一个吻，并俯身来到我耳边，呼吸粗重：“喜欢前列腺按摩的感觉吗？”  
什么……？  
“闭嘴……”我被他顶地没办法讲太多话，哼哼唧唧地叫他慢点，可Jarvis却没有依言慢下来，反而一下一下撞击得更狠、更用力。肉刃像是要在我的甬道内破开一条路一般野蛮地冲撞着、开拓着，他说话的语气很慢：“快点才会舒服。”  
Jarvis说话的语气变了，更随意，也更亲密，好像眼前的人不是他的创造者，管理员，而是一个他深爱的人，一个与他关系平等的爱人。  
同时，他的手还不忘绕到我身前来安慰我再次挺立充血的海绵体，撸动的动作与身后的撞击保持着同步的频率。  
也许是长时间的刺激让肠道开始分泌肠液，又或者是我自己的唾液和精液帮了忙，不一会儿整个室内竟然开始回荡起一阵轻微的水声。


	12. Chapter 10-5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 警告：Tony第一人称；部分章节涉及复联4剧透，章节皆有提醒；CL公司设定借用《底特律：变人》内设定。  
> 更新方式：周一～周五日更。  
> 篇幅：全文10万+，每篇2000+  
> PS：存稿完结，求推荐，求喜欢，求评论🥰  
> PPS：本子（精校➕特典）预售中(14号截止)：地址 （禁止家长代拍）➡️ https://detail.tmall.com/item.htm?id=598246301644  
> PPPS：感谢小仙女们入手本子🥰🥰😘😘

我明显感觉到Jarvis的进入变得越来越顺利，速度越来越快，越来越让人难以承受。  
太多……  
太大、太硬、又太快……  
我晃着脑袋企图命令Jarvis停下，可一出口就变成让我自己都脸红的呻吟声，于是我索性不敢开口，只奢望在Jarvis狂乱的顶弄中找到一个支点。  
Jarvis见我低垂着头不在说话，也不管我们两人相连的下半身，就直接抬手将我整个人返转过来面对他。  
我原本忍得就很辛苦，又被他这么一弄，感觉心脏都要蹦出来了，叫嚷道：“你干什么！”  
要做就做，没见过处男第一次做爱还花样这么多的。我在心里埋怨一句，却没有把它说出来，只是谴责地看着Jarvis，但后者却明知故问，“不舒服？”  
舒服……  
怎么可能不舒服……  
要是真的不舒服，我早就一脚把他踹下床了。可这问题我实在是有些不好回答，只好神情有些不自然地偏过头去向旁边看，缓声答一句：“没有。”  
Jarvis的目光紧紧盯着我，他也不动腰，就只是看着我，好像除非我转头去回看他，否则就打算这么僵持下去一样。我的身体顺着腰部以下的地方都被刚才那一阵强烈的顶弄融化了，至今还在犯麻。可现在Jarvis分毫不动，后穴被撑开的酸胀感开始影响我的神经，我闭了闭眼，问他：“你到底还要不要做？”  
做的话，至少该动一下吧？  
这已经不是第一次我质疑他的意图，只是这一次，Jarvis没有给出任何反应。无奈之下，我只好转头去看他，却正好望进对方几乎要将我拆吃入腹的暗色眼眸中，而他的腰部也在这充满侵占性的视线下又开始了冲撞。  
他的动作又快、又狠，前端抵进最深处时却要停顿一下，好像是在提醒我现在自己的处境一般。他俯下身来将我整个人抱起，肉刃也随着这个动作进入到了极深的位置。  
“太深了……”我吸着气，紧紧抱着Jarvis，语气里甚至带上了些哽咽。我不习惯从这样的侵占中获取快感，那感觉来得太猛烈，好像要将我击碎一样，“慢点……”  
随着我的要求，Jarvis的动作终于慢了下来，他扶着我的腰一点点将柱身抽出，又一点点推入，让我后穴敏感的肠肉几乎痉挛。  
见鬼，现在又太慢了……  
舒服的地方被缓慢碾过的感觉让我整个人都颤抖着，腰部早就没了一点力气，全靠着Jarvis紧捏着我腰胯部的双手一上一下，引人疯狂。  
“难受……”我攀附着Jarvis的肩膀，一呼一吸之间，感觉自己深深被肉体束缚着，无处躲藏这又痛又麻的快感。  
“应该是舒服才对吧？”Jarvis的声音听上去有些不稳，比以往低沉，也近在耳边，“你咬得那么紧，可不像是在说不舒服。”  
我仰起头去看Jarvis，后者就顺势吻住我，舌尖伸进灼热的口腔内部，研磨着，逗弄着，好像这个吻能持续到时间尽头。而他腰部的动作也开始渐渐加快，在我忍不住紧贴着他磨蹭下身时，他结束了这个绵长的吻，轻轻吻了吻我的鼻尖，说道：“抱紧我。”  
我模糊的大脑依言做出行动，接着就突然感受到了Jarvis几乎像个打桩机似的疯狂顶送着，虽然速度快，但每一下的深度都能逼出我的惊喘。  
我感觉自己好像正在经受着超强地震一般，快感如波涛般翻滚着席卷我的全身，越到后来，我甚至连呼吸是什么都忘记了。  
高潮来得很激烈，我整个人都紧绷着去感受那炙热的岩浆喷发着打在我的肠壁上，Jarvis的时间拿捏得恰到好处，我们两人同时被推上了快感的风口浪尖。  
完事之后，我的双臂颤抖着几乎攀不住Jarvis的肩，好在后者的长臂稳稳搂着我，他站了起来，性器还半勃着深埋在我的体内。我轻叹一声，叫他出去，可后者却完全没有照做，反而是就着插入的姿势往浴室走去。  
“没力气，”我说话的语气很慢，提不起一丝力气，声音和缓地像是梦呓，我表明了自己的拒绝，“你出去。”  
Jarvis见我一副昏昏欲睡的样子，于是停在浴室门边的舱壁边，将我抵在墙上，他双手轻轻捏了两下我盘在他腰际的腿上，然后一点一点托住我的臀部，就着这个姿势就又动了起来，他湿热的气息近在咫尺：“没关系，我有力气。”  
很明显就是在说，他不仅不会出去，还很有兴致再来一轮。  
我的背部紧贴在身后冰冷的舱壁之上，身前却是Jarvis火热的身躯，我呜咽一声感到自己颤抖的双腿就要因为脱力而滑落，可Jarvis先是紧紧将我抵上舱壁，随即紧握住我大腿的双手在这时顺着腿部线条一路向后，帮助我无力的双腿攀附好他精瘦的腰肢，我抱着他脖颈的双臂微微用力，喘息着说：“你到底什么时候能结束？”  
回应我的是对方强而有力的抽送。  
就这么靠在墙上折磨了我许久，直到我说自己背不舒服，Jarvis才停下了动作，将我抱进浴室。  
此刻，我们两人半躺在浴缸里，Jarvis托着我的臀部上上下下地，激烈的动作让温热的水一波波涌出浴缸外，一波接一波。  
“够了，”我指节泛白地抓紧Jarvis的肩膀，感觉灵魂和身体的链接都快断掉了，整个人几乎融化在这一池温水中，可我还是拼凑起四散的气势，凶狠狠地说：“你TMD、是要杀了我吗？”  
Jarvis被我的反应逗乐了，讨好地吻了好几下我因为不断研磨而红肿的唇瓣，反问道：“我怎么舍得？”  
可说着，身下的动作却激烈起来，大幅度地顶到我再说不出话，只剩下喘息的份。


	13. 【贾尼】Adopted Boyfriend领养男友（普通人AU）08

【正文】：  
隔天醒来，我一看时间才发现Friday的叫醒服务被推后了整整两个小时。我莫名其妙地揉了揉头发起床洗澡，询问Friday一番之后发现她除此之外并无异常。  
搞什么鬼？我一边因为疑惑紧蹙起眉头，一边来到更衣室随手扯了几件衣服套上，可刚来到客厅，却听到厨房有声音。  
“Friday，”我压低声音开口呼唤道，“你怎么不打一声招呼就放人进来？谁在厨房？”  
“访问受限，boss。”Friday言简意赅的一句话就让我噎住了，什么叫访问受限？这可是我家！  
想到这里，我随手将墙边展柜上的微型武装隐身无人机启动，戴上眼镜启动了Edith，一边操纵无人机朝着声源地飞去，并吩咐Friday将别墅设置为安全警戒模式。  
然而等到无人机来到厨房，却发现那里什么都没有。  
毫无发现的我更加紧张起来，因为入耳的响动声音显然表示厨房里有人，于是我只得拿出一把手枪来给自己防身，并谨慎地朝着厨房走去。  
可来到厨房一看，却发现此刻是Jarvis正在做早餐，而他的手边，正是最新款的Stark平板电脑，很显然这孩子控制了一切，甚至是Edith。  
“如果你打算给我惊喜，那么我必须表示，你的惊喜非常失败。”  
我一边吩咐无人机回归原位，顺便将手枪也交给了无人机的辅助臂，让它帮助我将手枪放回原处，可就在这时，无人机却在Jarvis的吩咐之下将手枪对准了我，枪械上膛的一瞬间，我顿时浑身一僵，面对着Jarvis定在原地，开口警告道：“J，这可不好玩，你吓到daddy了。”  
已经将早餐盛入餐盘的Jarvis在听到这句话时动作停顿了一秒。他将餐盘放在一边，走上前来，与此同时靠近我的，还有身后已经抵在我后腰的手枪。  
“很难吗？”Jarvis说着，抬起手来以拇指轻抚着我的唇瓣，“我装作不在乎您和别人上床，并表示对您只有一个要求，可是您最终还是要让我失望，只差几天而已，您究竟为什么要去吻别人？”  
哦，我恍然顿悟，原来一切都是为了这个。  
想明白前因后果之后，我便理直气壮起来，“你少污蔑人，我可什么都没做。况且你这个将近五年都没回来的人，有什么资格要求我做这做那？”  
“我不回来，是因为害怕再次被您赶走，毕竟您总是说些想让人堵住您嘴的话，我害怕自己忍不住，打破约定。”Jarvis说着，轻轻俯下身来，在距离我的双唇一厘米的位置停了下来，并说道：“即便您让我失望，可我还是如此渴求您……”  
他说着，深深吸了一口气，才继续道：“您不该让我去领略这世界，因为长久无法解决的需求只会越积越高，我真后悔自己没有早回来的时候将您绑在床上，狠狠地进入您，让您知道自己属于谁。”  
听着青年毫无廉耻的宣告，我虽然不至于脸红，但心跳还是有些加快，我尝试着解释误会，但我的辩解似乎没有什么效果。  
因为Jarvis此刻满脑子似乎都是些少儿不宜的事，他越说越过分，越说越离谱，于是我只好微微凑上前去用一个吻堵住了对方的喋喋不休，并在他将我几乎吻到窒息之前后撤，而无人机也早已因为长久得不到命令而回归原位恢复了待机状态。  
我在Jarvis显然正在回味方才那一吻的时候破译并找到了FBI的全覆盖监控系统的后门，调出昨晚那场闹剧的原始监控画面给Jarvis，这才证明了自己的清白。  
Jarvis再抬头时似乎已经恢复了自己无害而善意的伪装，这个披着羊皮的猛兽愧疚地连连道歉，但这一次我算是彻底见识了这孩子的疯狂程度。  
“好吧，”我最终还是接受了这份似乎不太靠谱的感情，并说道：“没有我约束着你，只怕你明天都能做出毁灭世界的事。”  
而Jarvis则在一边认真地点着头，一边将我整个人紧紧搂住。


	14. 【贾尼】Love you to death 06下

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这里是第六章绝对会被屏蔽部分，破车警告，慎入🤪🤪🤪

我看着显示屏上最后我将他推进房间然后我也跟着进去的结束画面，感到回忆开始回归本位。  
我将J推上了他房间内空无一物的书桌，看着他此刻闲适的表情，抬手想挥拳，却发现自己的双手已经被J抓住了，我没好气地命令道：“放开！”  
“那可不行，”J笑着离开桌面，将我整个人顶上木门，“您现在可是自愿进来的，总该有所觉悟才对，不是吗？”  
J的笑声暧昧地从头顶传来，我看着他拿过自己的领带将我的双手在我的身后绑住，我不自在地动了动，道：“不方便……”  
“没关系，我方便就行。”J说着，将我整个人抱上书桌，一把揪起我的T恤下摆，不容置疑地带到我面前，开口命令道：“咬住。”  
我摇了摇头，转过脸去不理他，J遗憾地叹口气，只好将宽大的T恤下摆直接套在我的头上，将我的脸整个蒙了起来，在隔着一层布料的状态下，我感受到他的手狠狠捂住了我的口鼻。  
见了TMD鬼！  
这家伙是想弄死我吗？  
瞬间失去氧气供应的我开始着急地抬脚一通乱踢，可下半身的衣物却瞬间被扒了下来，我感受到在他的引导之下我的双腿攀上了他的腰身，接着毫无意外的，我的脚踝在他的身后被另一条领带绑住了。  
完全失去反抗能力的我此刻也在渐渐失去意识，气管痉挛着奢望吸入氧气，随即J的声音如从地狱传来一般忽近忽远，我睁开眼睛，发现J已经撤掉了T恤，此刻下摆被他捏在手里，他耐心地问道：“现在怎么样，改变主意了吗？”  
我烦躁地张开嘴，J却并不急于把T恤塞进来，他抬起手将食指和拇指伸进我的口中，逗弄着我的舌头，并让唾液充分浸润手指。  
我忍受着咬断他手指的冲动尽量舔弄着，Jarvis笑了笑，在我凌乱的发顶落下一个吻。他在抽出手指并将T恤下摆塞入我口中之后欣赏了一番我凄惨的样子，随即说道：“打个赌怎么样，如果您能乖乖咬住T恤，今晚，我就不会真的操进去。”  
这么简单？  
J看着满脸通红地盯着他的我，用沾满唾液的手指直接抵上了我下方的穴口，不容置疑地直接推了进去，一路向内部开拓着，寻找前列腺。  
而从未有过如此待遇的我则是拼了命地往后缩，哪怕整个人已经几乎快粘到墙上，却也不能阻止J的动作，因为我的双腿在他的身后绑着，我一后退，自然而然的，J就会更加靠近我。  
“您现在这么热情，难道是想让我进去吗？”J一边说着，一边攥住了我脆弱的前身，说道：“您现在不顺着我手的力道挪动的话，我会直接把它扯坏。”  
此言一出，我自然是顺着J一路向他的方向挪去，我一边忍受着来自后方的亵玩，一边还要小心地挪动着屁股朝他靠近，此时紧咬的牙关也开始酸痛起来，而慢慢我才发现，自己已经快要整个脱离桌面了……  
警报声在我的脑海中呼啸着，我瞪大了眼睛，渐渐开始感受到来自前方的拖拽的疼痛变得强烈，脑海中的怒火渐渐战胜理智，于是我松开了口，咒骂道：“你这个混蛋！变态！没看出来我快要支撑不住了吗？真想让我断子绝孙还是怎样？！”  
然后下一瞬间我就想起了一个严峻的问题，J刚才分明说过，如果我能咬住衬衫，他就不做。  
这狡猾的混蛋！  
“我赢了。”J欢喜地说着，直接单手将我的T恤撕碎，让它们像破布一样挂在我身上，随即下一秒钟，我便感受到体内的手指已经找到了那让我的理智烟消云散的一点，凶狠地开始了进攻。  
“不……”我张开口，急喘着，垂死挣扎：“不要……别这样……”  
一个男人，一个正常的男人，一辈子都不应该有这样的时刻，一辈子都不该经历这些。  
“既然输了，付出代价也是应该的。”J说着，低下头来含住我的一边乳尖开始啃咬起来，舌尖在敏感的乳晕上打转，一旦我向后缩身体，J的唇齿就惩罚性地狠狠撕咬起来，充满了警告的意味。  
“J……”我充满抗拒地喊着他，可一旦对方的手指在请求之下抽离，我却感觉到了一阵令人无法忍受的空虚在身体里蔓延开来，侵蚀着我的理智。  
“解开……”我磕磕巴巴地喘着粗气命令道，“手……给我把手……解开……”  
J意犹未尽地抬起头来，用潮湿的唇瓣轻轻磨蹭着我干燥的双唇，他看着我焦急的样子，显然非常高兴：“松开您的手的话，是想打我，还是想逃跑？”  
高大的男人一边问着，一边已经将我手部脚部的束缚解开了，他的眼中胜券在握，显然是做好了准备应对我的一切抵抗行为。  
我揉了揉手腕，又抹了一把大汗淋漓的脸，烦躁地抬手勾住J的颈部就朝着对方脆弱苍白的脖颈处咬取，随即恶狠狠地说：“是个男人的话，就给我赶紧进来！”  
J显然没想到我会是这样一副状态，他拖着我的臀部将我整个人抱了起来来到狭窄却带着清新气味的单人床上，还不等我的背部贴上床单，他就粗暴地顶了进来。  
“Take it easy！”我恶狠狠地训斥着身上蛮干的青年，心想这家伙该不会是第一次吧？可由于对方的攻势太猛，我感到身体在欲望的填充之下越飞越高，现实也越来越远……  
意识从攀爬过骨髓的侵蚀感当中抽离，我感觉自己的脑袋都要爆炸了，于是脱口而出地问：“我现在退房的话，您能给我退一半房费吗？”


End file.
